Butterflies
by eclarefanxxx
Summary: We all get that feeling when we're around someone we love. Eclare. Oneshot.


Butterflies

_"It started out with a kiss, and it went a little something like this. You're gonna start eleven steps behind me…" _

Eli gently pressed his lips to Clare's, kissing her gently and slowly. Passion melted into the kiss like lava from a volcano. Just as he was about to gently pull away and pull her into a hug, Clare wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the back of his head, and brought him into an even deeper kiss.

_"One day you'll catch up, and we'll fall so in love, and finally I will get to tell you that: You are the one for me, boy, you give me butterflies from my head to my feet, and I knew from day 1 that you were something special." _

He softly trailed his lips away from hers and pressed kisses down her neck, causing Clare's head to fall to the crook of his neck while she rested in his embrace. His arms hugged her waist tightly as she dazedly closed her eyes and parted her lips while he cared for her neck with his soft lips.

_"Next thing came my stuff, but one drawer wasn't enough, so you started cleaning out your closet. My favorite thing to do is spend my time with you, and it didn't take me long to figure out that: You are the one for me, boy, you give me butterflies from my head to my feet, and I knew from day 1 that you were something…" _

Months later, after high school had ended for the both of them, Clare moved in with Eli for the summer. Her stuff found its new home in her love's bedroom, and Eli, respecting her purity vow, would always make sure to hold her in his arms and show his love to her. Sex wasn't needed for their love; what they had was special. She'd crawl into bed on those hot summer nights, tired and exhausted from their days at the lake, and he'd slide in next to her, pressing her back into his chest and wrapping his long arms around her waist tightly. She would giggle and place her hands over his. His lips would always pepper exactly three long, sensual kisses on her neck before he'd gently nuzzle his nose to her neck and fall asleep with her by his side.

_"…But the truth is, sometimes, you make me so angry that my heart hits the ground, and the truth is we don't always see level, but I know what I've found. What we have makes the world go round," _

After they argued, which was not often, but when they did, Eli would gently approach her. He was ready to punch himself for making her cry. He'd croak out a soft, "Clare," and she would turn her back to him, arms crossed and gazing out the window into the starry summer night. Taking small steps forward, so quiet Clare could not hear them while in her angry reverie, Eli would stop until he was right behind her. She could hear his soft breathing in her ear, and he would just bow his head and rest it on her shoulder, knowing she couldn't stay mad for long. Finding her weakest spot, his lips kissed her pale neck, tracing the few unknown freckles and bringing her into a hug from behind. She sighed and fell into him, letting him gently apologize without words being needed, until he would utter, "I'm sorry," into her ear.

_"You are the one for me, boy, you give me butterflies from my head to my feet, and I knew from day one that you were something special" _

"It's okay," she giggled, and all was forgiven. Her body turned itself around, and the love of her life stared right into her eyes, the moonlight reflecting off his deep green orbs that you could literally lost yourself in. She lunged at him, knocking the breath out of him, and the two toppled to the floor in the dimly lit room. When he finally got to make love to her that night after managing to get the two of them onto the bed, she rested in his arms, feeling completely and peacefully taken. _Rejuvenated. Loved._

_"You are the one for me, boy, you give me butterflies from my head to my feet, and I knew from day one that you were something…" _

She loved lying in his arms on the soft sand of Wasaga Beach at night time, when no one else was there. After spending all day as a happy couple on the beach, Clare giggling while Eli playfully chased her around in the shallow ocean water with a handful of seaweed, they perched themselves on a rock, and Clare rested on his lap. He pecked her cheek, and she laughed relentlessly when he shook his messy, wet black hair and tiny salty water droplets landed on her nose. He'd flash a toothy smile that reached his eyes behind his black sunglasses, and Clare tore them off his face, putting them on her own, before taking off and sprinting down the beach. People may have stared as Eli chased Clare down the beach, before finally playfully tackling her and bringing her into his arms in the sand.

_"Hold me tight, and tell me that you love me." _

When things got hard, and the painful reminder that summer was almost over, and Eli would have to head to college soon and leave Clare behind at Degrassi, she walked out of the Goldsworthy beach house and gently sat on a high rock that overlooked the entire beach. He walked out of the house, ready to prepare a fire for the two of them, when he heard soft crying. Following the noise, he found his love in nothing but her black halter bikini, crying, her sobs matching the rhythm of the ocean's waves crashing on the beach. "You're going to leave me," she sniffled, tucking her knees into her chest and bending over. He assured her, "That will never happen. I love you so much." And a soft beach towel would be wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm. Eli would then carry her to the fire, cradle her in his arms, and proclaim his love constantly. She cried on his shoulder, hugging his shirtless chest to her own, until the tears all dried. He ended the sadness, taking away the pain like ibuprofen, by planting a soft kiss on her nose that made her giggle all over again.

_"So in love from my head to my feet, yeah, hold me tight and tell me that you love me," _

Years later, they were living on the beach, not a care in the world as Eli, a now very successful author with two best-selling books out, had a small pool installed in the back of the house. Clare designed the house to her heart's content, loving the household additions added to the formerly tiny beach house. They got married, and just a year later, a baby girl was born with bright blue eyes and curly auburn hair. She had Eli's nose, and his somewhat dimply cheeks. Every night, the young toddler, Savannah, would curl up in bed with the proud parents and fall asleep to the sound of waves crashing on the shore.

_"You were something special. I knew from day 1 that you were something…"_

At the ages of 94 and 93, Eli and Clare died in each other's arms. She curled up in his frail embrace and gripped onto him with all the strength she had left. Their children, Savannah and Megan Goldsworthy, both grew up to have their very own children, and years of happiness ensued for all of them. They had lived a long life together, and it all started with one boy giving the girl those notorious butterflies that we all both hate and love.

**I certainly do not own "Butterflies" by Liz Coyles. I know this song was featured when the first "Cake-out" occurred, but I prefer to use it for Eclare. Anyways, as I was listening to it, I just got this idea. Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
